


Love is an Unstoppable Force

by alien_lord



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Disappointment, F/M, Kidnapping, Kissing, Longing, Lust, Physical Abuse, Protective Bruce, Romance, Sad Harley, Sadness, Swimming, Touching, abuse mention, buying a date, charity ball, desperate love, gala - Freeform, picninc, sweet date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Bruce Wayne attends his yearly charity gala, which involves bidding on sexy women to go on dates with, and supporting a good cause. The Joker hatches a plan to send Harley, disguised, to be one of the women, so Bruce can bid on her. The Joker intends to get her to kidnap Gotham's hottest bachelor, and in turn, have Batman come and rescue Bruce. Things don't go exactly as planned.





	Love is an Unstoppable Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keep_me_alone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/gifts).



Wayne Manor loomed over Gotham city, the huge stone relic taking up most of the skyline. It was dark, and cool, much like the city, and the weather was tired and rainy. Humidity hung in the air, and even the birds seemed too hot and tired to move. Inside the historic mansion, Bruce Wayne was preparing for the evenings Gala. 

“I’d prefer to wear the white tuxedo.” Bruce told Alfred, checking his reflection in the floor length mirror, smoothing the front of his suit. He was tall, handsome, and stoic. Turning his head to the side, he enjoyed his jaw line. He was nearly statuesque, and he enjoyed his appearance. He was a good looking man. 

“I’ve explained why the black tuxedo is more refined.” Alfred sighed, standing off to the side, looking inside the massive closet, before glancing over at Bruce. The old man had done this so many times it was routine, he hunched a little, age and wear starting to get to him, and bend him a little at the shoulders. He sighed a little at the discussion, Bruce always wanted something interesting. 

“The white tuxedo draws too much attention, and the Gala isn’t about you, Master Bruce.” Alfred felt the need to remind Bruce what the Gala was about. He felt that Master Bruce liked being the center of attention, and sometimes he needed to remember that the focus was on other people.   
Bruce heaved a louder sigh, and stared at his reflection some more. “I suppose you are correct, Alfred, it’s better to be refined at a charity gala.” Finished his primping, he turned away from the mirror. Now Bruce needed Alfred’s help to pick proper shoes, and the perfect watch and tie. 

The Gala tonight was a fundraiser for the children’s hospital in Gotham. It was going to be a “buy a date Gala” where influential bachelors bid on dates with beautiful women, and the price of the date is donated to benefit the children at the hospital. Bruce was always a big spender at these Gala’s, charity was one of Bruce Wayne’s favourite things, aside from fast cars, parties, and spoiling beautiful women, of course. He always showed off, Gotham’s most eligible bachelor was expected to spend inordinate amounts of money on events like this. It also made people less suspicious of what else he got up to. 

After another hour of further preparation, and Alfred insisting that Bruce focus on having a good time at the Gala, Bruce set off for an evening of relaxation and enjoyment. Sometimes it was nice to get away from a life of vigilantism, and just relax around people. It had been so long since Bruce had the opportunity to do that, he wasn’t sure how to react. He took the car himself, even though Alfred told him to take the limo. “I need time to clear my head”. Bruce told him, he needed time alone to relax. He also wanted to drive his new car, so his means were a little selfish. 

He pulled up the Gala in an Aston Martin Vanquish, handing the keys to a valet, and telling him “be careful with that baby, she’s got a real kick”. Bruce out in public was a lot more cocky than internal Bruce, and he kept the play boy facade up even when he was feeling like locking himself away and never talking to another person again. The valet grinned, and jumped in the car. Bruce leaned in the car, and handed him a hundred dollars as a tip. “Gee, thanks Mr. Wayne!” The valet grinned, pulling away from the front. Working these Gala’s made up more than a month’s salary. 

Bruce did routine small talk with the other 1% of Gotham’s society, shook Commissioner Gordon’s hand and complemented him on the Riddler’s arrest, and then headed into the ball room where the tables were set up for the Gala. The room was beautiful, fairy lights decorated almost every inch of the room, crystal goblets decorating every table. A huge fountain, shaped with cupids, sprayed water in the air, and a full orchestra played off to the side on a separate stage. The room was filled with beautiful music, and Bruce was oddly at peace. He walked across the polished white marble floor, enjoying the glitz of the place, but also hating that he enjoyed it. The lavishness and the expense disgusted him a fair bit, there were things this money could be used for, besides making massive cupid fountains, and crusting yourself with diamonds. 

Now it was time to sit, enjoy the expensive champagne, and wait for the chance to see beautiful women. Bruce sat, and waved over the waiter, for his first glass of champagne. He took a sip from the delicious bubbly, and sat by himself. He hoped that no one would try to force him into conversation about something boring and tedious, but if they did, he would be the charismatic speaker that he always was, and entertain them. 

Earlier in the evening;

In a rundown warehouse in Gotham, the Joker was dancing around the chair that Harley was sitting in, excited about something. He’d called her in, and forced her to sit, and it had been almost fifteen minutes, of his delighted celebrating. Including his attempt to prank Harley with a Jack N the Box, when it sprang out, its face hideously painted with a Joker smile, Harley had squeaked a little. But it wasn’t fear, she hugged it delightedly, “Oh, Mistah J! It looks just like you!” She pet it’s Jack N the Box head, and he was almost sullen that she hadn’t screamed. However, he was too pleased with himself about whatever it was that he’d cooked up to worry about his failed prank. She tried to ask him why he’d called her in, but he wasn’t sharing his plan yet, and no matter how many times she said, “Puddin?” He ignored her. 

Finally, after laughing for far too long, the Joker clapped his hands, and two of his henchmen came in, both caring boxes of clothing, and makeup. Several gowns stuck out of the one box, and different shoes rested in another box. All Harley could see was a glittery heel sticking out, resting on top of a blood red gown, hanging out of the box on one side. 

Leaning in close to her face, the Joker sneered, baring stained, yellow teeth. His breath was bad, and his makeup ran into little wrinkles around his mouth, you could tell his skin hadn’t been washed in a long time, and the smell of paint, and stale sweat radiated off him. His hair was starting to grow out a little at the roots, and you could see dark hair starting to fill in against the green, Joker always got this way in between entertaining plots to ruin Gotham. If he didn’t have a good idea to work on, he didn’t care to take care of himself. 

“You’re going to help me catch a billionaire,“ Joker told her, grabbing one of her pig tails and tugging a little too hard, yanking her face forward. Harley clenched her eyes closed, and he pulled her hair so hard that tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, uncontrollably. She blinked them back, if he saw tears, he’d know she was weak, and the punishment would be much more severe. “Aren’t you?” His gloved hand yanked her dyed hair. 

She nodded quickly, ignoring the pain in her scalp from where he was yanking her hair. “What do you need me to do, Mistah J?” Her life revolved around making him happy and there wasn’t anything else she wanted to do. Harley crossed her legs, tight red suit pulling over her skin. She’d put her life on the line for him many times, with absolutely no return. She was more than willing to do it again. 

“It’s easy,“ he let go of her pig tail, and she rubbed her scalp, smiling at him in excitement and ignoring the slow burn on her skin. She loved how excited Joker got when he was making a plan. “My wonderful friends,” he gestured at the two muscle bound henchmen, “Are going to dress you, and do your makeup, and you’re going to seduce Bruce Wayne.” He clapped his gloved hands, before running his hands through his stringy green hair. “Then we’ll kidnap him, and Batman will be forced to save Gotham’s favourite bachelor.” Then he threw back his head, and his laugh echoed around the warehouse room, cackling. He felt this was a great plan to trap Batman. 

Back to the Gala:

Harley stepped out of the stretch limo that the Joker had arranged for her to ride in. He’d already arranged for her to be one of the charity dates, making up some back story for her, saying she’d been living outside of Gotham, to explain why she wasn’t really recognized. People didn’t ask a lot of questions in Gotham though, and it didn’t really matter. She was beautiful, and at a charity Gala, and that was all people cared about. 

Her hair had been redyed a light blonde colour, with beachy highlights, and it brightened her complexion. The ends had been trimmed, and her hair flowed and bounced loose around her shoulders. Her gown was red, covered in gems, and low cut in the back. The skirt trailed on the floor behind her, and she walked delicately, high heels tapping on the floor as she walked. A huge diamond necklace rested around her thin neck, and diamond cuffs frosted her wrists. Her eyes were smokey, and her lips bright red. Her skin was buffed, days worth of white foundation removed, leaving her skin pale, but smooth. 

As soon as she got there, an assistant for the Gala was waiting to help her inside, and get to the stage. All the other dates were preparing there as well. “Angeline?” The assistant asked her, and Harley nodded. She wasn’t able to use Harleen as her name anymore outside of costume, because it was too well known that she had worked at Arkham and helped the Joker. It was annoyed, because she still liked that name, but Joker had told her to use this one, and that was what she’d do. 

“Come inside, please.” The assistant bustled, a plump woman with her hair in a ponytail, clipboard in hand. She was small, and doughy, and gave off the impression of some speedy rodent, that ran but didn’t know where exactly it was running to. Harley followed her inside, through a metal door, down some hallways, crowded with people, also preparing for the gala, and wrapped around to find the edge of the stage. 

“Just wait here, when they call your name, head up to the center stage”. The assistant told her, gesturing at areas of the stage as she explained, wearing a name tag that said Meredith. “Wave, look really friendly,” she continued, her little mouth puckering as she talked, it reminded Harley of a bug in some morbid way. 

“And when they finish introducing you, head over the mic, in the center stage. You can say something flirtatious, what your favourite drink is, what you like to do on a date, and what your favourite thing is in a man-“ Meredith rubbed her cheek, her skin looked dry, and she resembled a raisin.   
Harley interrupted her for a second, “What if a lady bids for the date?” Harley wouldn’t mind if a pretty lady bought the date with her, she was equally partial to ladies as she was men. She quickly remembered that she had to stay on task, Mistah J would be upset if she didn’t follow the plan exactly. 

The assistant looked surprised, “Well, it hasn’t happened yet, but it could. Just work with it.” She didn’t have time to think about possibilities, she had to make sure that the billionaires were getting ready to part with their not hard earned money. The assistant seemed cramped for time, and was hastily looking at her clipboard and back at the clock. 

“They should be calling you in about five minutes of so, just make sure to be listening,” and with that Meredith ran off, probably to ensure that the other girls were getting ready. 

It was less than five minutes when they called, “Angeline Quincey!” And Harley walked up the stairs and out on the stage, her high heels tapping as she went. Four girls had already gone before her, and the applause when she walked out was nearly deafening. She flipped her beautiful hair over her shoulder and waved at the crowd. The announcer read where she’d gone to school, where she’d been living, and that she’d recently moved back to Gotham. As the announcer finished, she reached the mic in the middle of the stage. 

_Don’t disappoint Mistah J. Don’t disappoint Mistah J. Don’t disappoint Mistah J. The mantra kept running through her head as she spoke into the microphone, trying to drown it out._

“Good evenin’ ladies and gentlemen.” Harley addressed the crowd, remembering Joker’s warning to not mess this up. “I’d like to thank everyone that came out here this evening to support the wonderful cause to raise money for the Gotham Children’s Hospital!” Everyone clapped, some on their third and fourth glasses of champagne, and the pink blush was rising in their cheeks. 

She looked out in the crowd, seeing Bruce Wayne and smiling at him. He was handsome, and she recognized him from the pictures the Joker had shown her. Dark hair, strong facial structure, and an extremely strong body, in fact, his body looked almost too strong to just be a billionaire playboy. Harley brushed off the thought, and continued her speech, “My favourite kinds of dates are spontaneous, I enjoy adventure and fast cars. I’m a great swimmer, dancer, and singer, and I hope that however takes me on a date knows how to keep me entertained.” Harley giggled lightly before adding, “My favourite drink is the cherry vodka sour, and I love men that are tall, dark and handsome”. With a wink at Bruce Wayne, she walked to the side of the stage to pose, as they started bidding. 

~~  
Bruce had sat politely through the first four girls, clapping and throwing in a few bids, but not interested in any of the girls specifically. They were all beautiful, but two he’d already had on dates in past years, and the other two just weren’t his type. He was sipping his champagne, enjoying the ruckus from the crowd around him, as the excitement grew as glasses drained. He knew that there were six dates in the auction this evening, and he felt the last two would be his best bet. Generally girls that were in their first year of the date auction were the last two. Bruce thought about it for a second, wondering if looking forward to buying dates at a charity gala counted as creepy. He decided against it, it wasn’t creepy to enjoy human interaction, even if he’d paid for said interaction. That was just capitalism. 

When they announced Angeline Quincey, and the stunning leggy blonde walked out on stage, Bruce was blown away. He had a weak spot for blondes, and the woman that was walking across the stage, long jewelled red dress flowing behind her was an angel. For a brief moment he swore that she reminded him of someone, but he’d seen, and known, so many leggy blondes, he didn’t let the thought bother him for long. 

Bruce sat up a little straighter, champagne in his hand as she headed to the microphone to introduce herself. She was flirtatious, and her accent was dreamy. Bruce knew that this was the girl that he had to go on the date with. Angeline made eye contact with Bruce, and he felt his heart beat a little faster. She was a beautiful girl. Her speech interested him, he liked girls that were spontaneous, and her comment about liking “tall, dark, and handsome”, solidified his need to bid on her date. 

As soon as bidding was allowed, Bruce was ready. “Let’s start the bidding at $5,000”, the announcer started, and paddles raised all over the room, sweaty billionaires with flushed cheeks scrambling to take the blonde bombshell on a date. The bids went up, and soon the bids were up to 75,000 dollars. Bruce wasn’t going to quit, and there was only one other person still bidding at this point. 

A tall, refined looking red head woman, with glasses perched on the end of her nose. He remembered being introduced to her at some point, maybe a doctor or a scientist? Pamela something, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, and it didn’t matter, because he was going to win this auction. 

As soon as the bidding hit 85,000, she put her paddle down with an indignant sigh, lips pursed, flipping a strand of red hair over her shoulder. Bruce grinned, he’d won the date. “And sold, for $85,000 to Mr. Bruce Wayne!” The room erupted into clapping, Bruce, of course, had bid the highest, and that was a substantial bid to raise money for the charity ball. 

Behind the stage, Harley grinned, and almost danced. So far, Joker’s plan was working perfectly. The raisin faced assistant was back in several moments, congratulating her on the auction, and complementing her on her speech. She explained that they would go and mingle with the guests now, and they’d work out when they were actually going on the date with them. 

Harley headed back out onto the ball room floor, grabbing a glass of champagne from a waiter that was floating by, and sipped it quickly. Joker didn’t allow anyone to have alcohol, he thought it was a distraction from him, and everyone knew there could be no distraction from him.   
It was a few more minutes until Harley made it over to Bruce’s table. She stood in front of him, and he stood immediately. “Miss Quincey,” she extended her hand, and he was going to shake it, before realizing that wasn’t what she was expecting, and bent to press a kiss to it gently. “You’re radiant”. He told her, not one to mince words. “Sit with me”. 

She excepted the invitation, and sat down at his table, flicking the lace of the tablecloth that was hanging over the edge. “You flatter me with kind words, Mr. Wayne”, she told him, her accent barely noticeable, her lips pulling back to show white teeth and a delicate smile. 

“It’s not flattery when I see an angel in front of me, and just describe her”. Bruce told her, and sipped more champagne, pained at how sickly sweet that statement had been. He hoped she didn’t think he was corny, and brush him off. Instead though, she laughed, and he glanced up to look into her bright eyes. She definitely did remind him of someone, he’d have to ask Alfred who it was. Harley’s internal monologue momentarily distracted her from the conversation. 

_Don’t fuck this up, Harley. Keep focused. Don’t disappoint Mistah J. Don’t prove that you’re the worthless loser he always says you are. Even a stupid girl like you should be able to entertain this man, he’s interested in beauty and fast women._

“So, big man”, she leaned forward, tapping a long red nail against his broad chest. “What were you thinking for our date? I hope you’ve got something exciting in mind”. Bruce felt her hot breath on his neck when she leaned over, and his heart beat quickened. There was something so wild about her, like there was something waiting underneath the surface. She seemed barely contained. 

He hadn’t thought about their date, he’d been too busy thinking about her, and started talking, “We could start off at this restaurant I know,” she cut him off with a wave of her hand. “No restaurant”. Harley heaved a sigh, before pouting. “I thought you’d be exciting”. Her pink lips puckered, and an eyebrow arched on her forehead, contorting her beautiful face into an expression of both disappointment and irritation. 

Bruce felt a pang of hurt and offense run through him. He could be exciting! It was rude of her to assume that just because he’d suggested the restaurant to start that he had no concept of excitement. He was the Dark Knight! Protector of Gotham! He was more exciting then anyone she’d ever meet in her life. He stewed briefly before suggesting the new date idea. “Cliff diving”. He suggested, mouth pulling back in a smirk. If that wasn’t exciting for her, nothing would be. 

She grinned, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, as she laughed out loud. “Tha’ sounds like a plan, Mr. Wayne”.   
He shook his head, “Please, just call me Bruce.” He was tired of everyone talking to him and using his name like a title. He was a rich man, but he wasn’t a duke, he felt that the need for a title was out of place. The only thing he liked was when people called him Batman, but generally that was just seedy members of Gotham’s underbelly. 

They passed the rest of the evening in light conversation, Harley hanging onto Bruce’s every word, batting her eyelashes, and flipping her hair, wafting her powerful scent towards him. He breathed it in deeply, it was entrancing. She smelled floral, but there was something about the smell that was also a hint of musk. He couldn’t take his eyes of her. He drank far too much champagne at her suggestion, and by the end of the evening was more than a little intoxicated. 

At the end of the night, Harley helped Bruce call a limousine, and bundled him into the car. He grabbed her wrist, and held on tightly as she leaned in the limo. “Come home with me,” he told her, and the alcohol made his words seem thick. 

She shook her head, long hair shaking, and laughed a little. “I’ll see you tomorrow for our date, Bruce”. Bruce frowned, but nodded. He wasn’t going to force her into coming home with him. Even if he wanted her, desperately. Bruce buried his feelings, and every once in a while he needed to express them. Generally it was on a beautiful woman that would never be able to love him as passionately as he loved her. It was always short term though. Bruce couldn’t tie himself down, or commit to anything outside of Batman. 

Harley knew that it was too high profile to try and take Bruce Wayne now. People would see her leave with him, people would talk. Generally the date didn’t happen till the next day, and people in high society loved salacious gossip. It would be all over the tabloids tomorrow if she went home with him, and that would spoil her plan. 

Harley headed to her hotel room, all part of the plan, to await the call in the morning, she was sure would come from Bruce. 

The next morning:   
Bruce woke up late, his alarm had gone off, Alfred had changed the ringer from an obnoxious hard to ignore buzz, to the radio. The warm tones of Billy Joel filled the room, and for a moment as the sun radiated through the window, and Bruce lay in the soft white sheets on his bed, daydreaming about the beauty he’d met at the Gala, life seemed alright. 

It was just a fleeting thought though, and he kicked off the sheets, and pried himself out of bed. There were many things he had to do today, and laying in bed daydreaming wasn’t one of them. 

The door opened and Alfred walked in, “Ah, you’re awake, sir.” He glanced at the still closed blinds, the sun just trickling in between them. “Just barely I see”. He added as Bruce yawned widely before standing up and rubbing at his bare chest. 

Alfred had brought a tray with him, French toast, juice, vitamins, and strawberries. “Eat your breakfast, Master Bruce”. His tone was formal but not uncaring. “You do remember that you have your date with Miss-“ he paused, trying to remember the young blonde’s name. He’d already read all about it in the celebrity section in the Gotham Times, which he read far more often than was dignified. 

“Angeline”. Bruce yawned, grabbing a piece of toast from the tray, and munching it quickly. “And I most definitely did not forget, Alfred”. His mind drifted, thinking about her gorgeous smile. “She’s a dream, Alfred-“

Alfred cut him off with a little bit of a sigh, “That’s what you’ve said about all of your short lasting model flings, sir.” He smiled a tiny bit, the corner of his mouth rising, “But I’m sure she is beautiful. You have impeccable outward taste”. Alfred let the jibe rest, not sure that Bruce even caught his mean comment. 

As Bruce dumped the vitamins in his mouth, and chugged the juice he ignored what Alfred had said. “I’ve got to call Angeline”, he said through a mouthful of food, and Alfred nodded, “I’ll bring your phone over, Sir.” Bruce didn’t sleep with his cell phone beside him, he thought it was unhealthy. 

Bruce called Angeline and the phone rang, and after a moment a sleepy voice answered. “Angeline, speaking.” Her voice was soft, and Bruce felt flutters in his chest at the sound of her soft drawl. 

_Bruce doesn’t care about you. This date is set up. He says this to all women. You’re not special. No one thinks you’re special. Don’t waste your time thinking you’re anything but a worthless slut, someone that even Mistah J can replace if he grows tired. You’re a plain Jane, easily replaceable, worthless, person. Ugly and talentless, and if Mistah J hadn’t taken you in, you’d be even less than you already were._

“I was thinking about sending the car to get you around 2pm,” he told her, not introducing himself. Bruce Wayne needed no introduction. “Wear your bathing suit”. His voice was deep, and throaty, and he had a commanding tone that someone made flutters rise in Harley’s chest.   
Harley laughed, she didn’t own a bathing suit. It wasn’t like the Joker wanted her spending her time sunbathing. She was staying in character, and imagined Angeline would own a tiny bikini. “I don’t think my bathing suit is appropriate for cliff diving, Bruce.” She imagined a tiny two piece that barely covered what it was supposed to cover. 

Bruce smiled a bit into the phone, his hand getting a little sweaty, briefly enjoying the picture of her tiny bathing suit falling off after her jumping, and the water pulling her top off – he shook the image from his mind. 

“You’ve got three hours to find a better bathing suit then,” he laughed, “The car will be down to pick you up around 2pm. What address should I send it to?” 

Harley gave him the name of the Hotel, and he agreed to send the car. 

He hung up the phone, and Harley sighed a little. She was starting to grow fond of Bruce. He seemed sweet, in a commanding, rich guy way. He seemed to genuinely care about her though, and she wasn’t used to that. Shaking her head from side to side to try and clear her thoughts, she pressed her hands to her temples. “Stop it”, she commanded herself, but her thoughts didn’t listen. She was loyal to the Joker, and she had a mission to complete. She wasn’t going to let any kind of sweet billionaire get in the way of the Joker’s plan to catch Batman.   
Right now she had a mission to find a more durable bathing suit. 

As soon as Bruce got off the phone, Alfred returned the room. He’d left to give Bruce the privacy to make the call and talk to his date on his own. “Master Bruce,” he returned, his face sour, “I think we have a rather pressing issue to attend to.”

Bruce cocked an eyebrow and stood up to follow Alfred out of the room to see what the issue was. 

At 2pm sharp, Alfred drove the car up to the front of the Hotel. He was neat and tidy, the image of professionalism. He kept a wary eye for Angeline coming out of the building. In less than a moment, she scampered out the front door, looking around before darting over the car. She waved energetically at Alfred in the front seat before she opened the door and climbed in the back. 

“Afternoon, Miss Quincey”. Alfred turned in the front, “I’m Alfred. Master Wayne’s butler. He’s requested I drive you to your date spot this afternoon.” Harley laughed, “Of course! He told me so much about you last night-“. She cocked her head at the old man. She wondered if he’d be sad when the Joker’s plan to kidnap Bruce worked. Maybe he’d be grateful to be freed from a life of servitude. Who could be sure?

They drove in relative silence, Alfred wasn’t fond of pointless small talk, and Harley was too busy focusing on the plan. She was supposed to get Bruce alone, and then contact the Joker and give their location. It seemed easy enough, but for some reason, she didn’t like the plan anymore. He and his henchmen would arrive, and snatch Bruce. It was a simple, snatch and grab, and demand a ransom. Batman would be forced to come, and rescue him, and the Joker would be able to catch him. Of course she wanted the Joker to catch the Batman, it was his dream, but she felt Bruce wasn’t really a part of this. Maybe she was just enjoying the thoughtfulness and attention that she wasn’t used to receiving.

After driving out of the city, they drove around some winding country roads and drove up an embankment to the top of a cliff face. It looked out over water, the drop rather stunning, while Gotham rested just behind them.

Doubt and paranoia began swirling through Harley’s head as she began to doubt herself.  
 _You’ll never pull this plan off. You’re a failure. That’s why Mistah J has to punish you, because you’re incompetent. He doesn’t send you to do jobs for a reason, Harley. You’re going to fuck this up like you always do, and prove that you’re more worthless than he already thinks you are. You’re nothing, Harley. He deserves better. He tells you that he can replace you, and it’s true. You’re nothing. NOTHING._

“Master Bruce will be waiting over there-“ Alfred gestured just ahead of the car, in a small grassy area, with a couple strong trees decorating the grass, and Harley hopped out of the car, distracted from the roaring inside her head, her heels clicking on the gravel. She wasn’t worried about walking in it though, she was a professional. “Thank you, Alfred-“ she waved, giggled a little, and blew him a kiss, before skipping over to where Alfred had pointed. She carried a purse under her arm, she looked beautiful. 

Just past the tree Alfred had gestured at, Bruce was sitting, picnic blanket spread on the ground, basket sitting beside it, champagne bucket filled with ice just beside that. He stood up when he saw Angeline approaching, and smiled and waved. “I was worried Alfred was going to get lost driving you back up here-“ Alfred had turned the car around and was driving the car back down the winding side road. Bruce chuckled a little, deep in his chest, and his smile pulled back to show pearly white teeth. He was charming, and well groomed. 

She shook her head quickly, blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders, “Oh no! He knew where he was going, he is a very good driver-“. Alfred was a dear old man, she wished the Joker had a driver like that. She knew he never would though, he rotated through staff too often, killing members if they bored or displeased him. 

Heading over to where Bruce was, and grabbed his hand. He blinked, surprised at the sudden contact, and unsure of what to make of it, he wasn’t adverse to the touch, however, and he thought it was kind of nice. It relaxed him. Tugging his hand, she pulled him to the ground, leaning her head on his broad shoulder. He relaxed, slightly, under her touch. Her slim build barely put pressure on his shoulder, and he just wanted to wrap her up in his thick arms and hold her close. 

As Harley reached for a strawberry to slide between her painted red lips, he shook his head . “No picnic until after we dive,” adding, “It’s not safe to swim just after eating”. Bruce was all about safety, at least about others. He didn’t care enough about himself to stick to the rules.   
She laughed, standing up, and tugging her sundress up over her head and dropping it on the picnic blanket beside her purse, and quickly kicked off her heels to join the rest of the pile. The sun radiated down on her skin, and it really stuck out with how pale she was, like she hadn’t seen the sun in years. 

“Time to swim then, big man.” Her accent made everything she said sound more flirtatious then it was, and Bruce loved it. Everything she said was delectable, like candy. He was addicted to the sounds that came out of her mouth. 

Her bathing suit was durable, but cute, and Bruce enjoyed how it clung to her slim body, legs stretching for days. Her long legs twisted as she turned away from him, heading towards the edge of the cliff. 

“C’mon Bruce!” She called back, curls bouncing against her back as she bare feet pressed down into the soft grass. He quickly followed, kicking off his shoes, and then pants, followed by his dress shirt. His bathing suit shorts were all black, and his abs were impressive. Following her over to the edge, she turned to admire his physique. 

“What’s a business man like yourself doing with abs like these?” Harley giggled, pressing her thin fingers to Bruce’s abs, trailing around the details of one before looking up to meet his gaze. He enjoyed the sensation of her hands on his skin, her touch burning him up as she dragged her fingers over him. 

“I pride myself on staying healthy-“ Bruce told her firmly, “Physical activity is my passion”. It wasn’t a lie by any means, she probably just assumed he worked out in a gym like a fanatic instead of being a masked crusader. Bruce as always pushing himself beyond his limits, being strong was something he loved. 

Harley looked over the edge of the cliff, the drop down to the water seemed daunting. The waves were slow, and the weather was good, but the fall itself seemed long and unending. Harley cocked her head to the side as she examined it. It didn’t seem like a very good idea, but it also made her body fill with adrenaline at the thought. It had been years since she’d been swimming last, and she’d never jumped into water like this before.   
Bruce took her hand. “Are you ready to jump?” His palm was thick and calloused, and felt like someone that spent days using his hands, not someone that was a CEO. It raised a momentary red flag in Harley’s head, but not long enough to stick around for further processing. Instead, she squeezed his hand, trying to calm her thoughts. 

She took a deep breath, trying to still the voices of concern, doubt and paranoia all racing through her head.   
_He’s trying to trick you. It’s all a big trap. Mistah’ J is tired of you. This is his plan all along. You jump you die. He’s replacing you. You’re a bore. Bruce doesn’t care for you. He’s been paid off. No one cares for you. Why are you doing this? Go back to town. Don’t jump. You’re stupid, just jump. Get it over with. If you die Mistah’ J will find someone better. It’s what he deserves. You’re not good enough for him. Bruce is too good for you. Just jump. Maybe you’ll crack your brain open and die. JUMP. JUMP._

Harley tried to turn out the thoughts racing through her head, and held Bruce’s hand tighter. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be”, she laughed nervously, taking a step closer to the edge. The rocks seemed sturdy under her feet, but she was worried anyway. Bruce held her hand tightly, and it was more protective than anything she’d felt in a long time.   
“On three,” Bruce told her, his smile tugging up one side of his face, pearly white teeth flashing in the sun. With the heat beating down on them, Harley took one more deep breath, before Bruce started to count. “One, two, three-“.

They jumped, and Harley gasped as they fell. It was exhilarating, and terrifying. The air sucked up around them, her hair twisting around her head. With one final gasp, they hit the water, and the cool water sucked up around Harley as she twisted down. The water was deep, and clear, but Harley wasn’t a very strong swimmer, and she felt like she was being crushed by the water surrounding her. Flailing her arms around, she tried to kick back to the surface. 

As she exhaled the last bubble in her lungs, kicking hard to try and swim up, Bruce’s arms wrapped around her, and yanked her to the surface. As they broke the surface, Harley gasped for breath, water splashing up on her face. Bruce turned her around to face him in the water, as water trickled down her face, and she coughed. 

“I didn’t know you couldn’t swim?” Bruce told her, hands resting on her hips, supporting her in the water while they treaded water.   
Harley shook her head, wet hair sticking to the side of her cheek. “I can swim, it’s just been-“ she paused, “Ah’ while”. She didn’t get a lot of time to participate in recreational activities, and she hadn’t been swimming in years. The Joker wasn’t a fan of going to the Y for some down time.   
Bruce laughed a little, letting her go as she treaded water in front of him, she was getting the hang of it again quickly. He slowly brushed the piece of hair off the side of her face, his big hand trailing over her cheekbone.

Harley breathed slowly, just staring at him. Her mouth was parted slightly, lips damp from the water, cheeks flushed from the excitement and the exertion from swimming. Her tiny bathing suit kept her breasts perky, and her skin was smooth and pale.   
Harley moved forward in the water, nearly pressing her chest to Bruce’s, and brushed a lock of his hair off of his ear. They locked eyes. It was a long gaze, neither knew how to progress forward, and there was a moment of uncertainty. Both of them feared rejection, and their gaze was heated. 

Harley wrapped a hand around the back of Bruce’s neck, and he pulled her close enough to press their mouths together. 

It was a long kiss, and it felt like the world fell away. Harley felt safe, and unbothered, just briefly as the water lapped calmly against her back. Bruce felt like there was some meaning back in his life, and his desire to keep her near and protected took over his soul. 

He broke the kiss, and they stared at each other, Harley’s big eyes staring right through him. Water lapped around the two as they treaded water near the cliff. It was still bright out, but the sun was starting to tip a little in the sky, reminding them that time was not standing still for this date. Every second was wasted time. 

Bruce opened his mouth slowly, looking like he was about to speak, and staying silent, before finally speaking. “I know it’s you, Harley”. He gauged her reaction as he big eyes stretched wide, and her mouth opened in shock. Bruce knew it was her, and he loved her anyway. He hadn’t felt genuine love in a long time, and it was strong. 

Harley’s heart thumped into her chest, nearly exciting out of her throat. She didn’t know what to say, and for a second even the raging in her head couldn’t form cohesive thoughts. 

She pulled away from him in the water, but Bruce grabbed her wrist. “It doesn’t matter-“ he started, and held her wrist gently. “You can stay with me, the Joker will never be able to get you from my Manor-“ his eyes watched her as she turned away from him, head hanging a little. 

She laughed a little, voice squeaking, “Mistah’ J always finds me”. It wouldn’t be the first time Harley had tried to flee. Sometimes he’d let her go just long enough for her to think that she’d done it, and then his henchmen would show up and drag her back, and she’d get beaten. After her last escape attempt had left her with cracked ribs and eyes swollen shut, she hadn’t tried to leave again. 

Swirling thoughts filled her mind, and it was distracting to hear the clamour in the back of her head.   
_Bruce will leave you. He’ll grow tired of you. Mistah’ J is the only one that appreciates you for who you are. He’s the only one that deserves you. Bruce is too good for you. He’s doing this out of charity. He’ll cast you out the moment he gets bored. He’s not going to keep around a burned out, clown, whore!_

Harley shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and focus on the moment. 

Bruce brushed his hair off his forehead. “Stay with me, Harley”. His eyes flashed as the stared at her, he wanted to see something in her that would assure him that she would stay. Alfred had run searches on her face, spending hours after last night trying to find a match, and early in the morning it had come. Harleen Quinzel, aka Harley Quinn. “We could have a good life together,” he tried to convince her. 

Harley shook her head again. “I appreciate it, ah’ do. But you don’t know Mistah’ J like I do. He won’t let me leave.” She wasn’t risking it all again, and she wasn’t going to get Bruce caught in the crossfire. Turning away, she swam towards the rock wall, a staircase had been cut in the stone, and it twisted up to the top of the cliff. Bruce swam after her as they got to the cliff. Pulling herself out of the water, she brushed water off of her face, and tossed her wet hair back over her shoulder.

“It’s been a great day, Bruce.” She told him, and she meant it, the day had been the sweetest thing she’d ever experienced.  
He tugged himself out of the water, barely flexing his bulging muscles, water rippling down his abs and pooling on the stone around his feet. Harley continued, “But we have to leave it at that.” For a moment she felt young, experience her first romance, far before she worked at Arkham, and it felt like she was seeing into another life. 

Bruce heaved a huge sigh, his mouth pulling into a frown. “I want to keep you safe, Harley. I can’t do that if you’re with him”. His chest hurt at the idea of letting her leave. He’d lost too many people, loved ones, close friends, lovers. It was getting to be too much. He didn’t want to lose anyone else. The desperation was thick in his voice, and for all of the issues he managed to hide, his fear of losing people was thick on the surface. 

Harley shook her head violently. “Maybe someday, Bruce.” That was her final answer. She desperately wanted to stay with him, but she didn’t want him hurt. For all of his money, and power, the Joker wouldn’t stop until Bruce was dead if he was sheltering her. He was a jealous man, and Harley knew that it was better if she went back. 

“I’m sorry-“ she opened her mouth to speak, there were so many more things that she wanted to say. She wanted to thank him for being so kind, and touching her so softly, and talking to her, and trying to protect her. There was too many things dancing on the tip of her tongue, so she said nothing, instead running up the stone steps and out of Bruce’s life. 

She already knew that she had to formulate a plan about what happened today. She’d tell him they never left the manor, and that there wasn’t a time for him and the others to come. She’d like and tell him that Bruce had armed security, and the house was a fortress of iron bars, and pass codes, a house locked up like Fort Knox. Hopefully he’d believe her, and hopefully her punishment would be less severe. 

Harley would keep the memories of this date locked away, a shining beam of light in a life that had been filled with nothing but misery and disappointment. Maybe someday, she’d be able to find Bruce again, and everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Bruce in a non smut setting, and it was enjoyable. Alfred was actually very fun to write. Might continue on with some more Batman related fics, but not sure as of yet.


End file.
